Spark from the Stars
by Ceria Crimson
Summary: This is my first story! The same Lucy is betrayed cliché. But please consider reading. LaLu (LucyXLaxus)
1. Chapter 1: Let's go to the Sun!

**A/N Hi guys! This is Ceria Crimson~ This is my first Fanfiction~ You might know me from the some reviews~ ^_^ I finally got an Account! **

**Flamers are welcome, but please don't go over the top. Please tell me if there is anything wrong in my story! Forgive me for my terrible English, I'm from Hong Kong! _ **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters or anything, I only own my story's plot and OCs. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The wind howled as the waves crashed against the jagged rocks, a cloaked figure stood at the edge of the cliff looking out into the far distance where the calmer waves remained still and silent.

The figure lifted a feminine hand, palm raised facing towards the sea. The figure's voice echoed off the cliff "Open Portal to the Sun" a golden magic circle appeared in front off the figure. A force pushed the figure's hood off, revealing shoulder-length blond hair, a portal emerged from the magic circle, and retracting her hand she took a deep breath.

"BLONDIE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET BACK HERE!" the figure turned her chocolate brown eyes locked on the storm blue eyes that belonged to the one and only Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyer: Grandson of Makarov Dreyer. Makarov: Guild Master of the Wizarding Guild, Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Fairy Tail. The guild that betrayed me. The guild that lied about treasuring friends. The ones who I thought were family. Sensing that Laxus was using his Lighting Form, I dashed toward the portal, jumping off the cliff and into the portal. I looked up to see the portal closing, just as the portal shut completely a flash of light raced into the portal, Laxus Dreyer appeared in front of me, "Blondie where do you think you're going? " Laxus asked, I turned away from him and began to float towards a Golden Gate.

Hands wrapped around my wrists, forcing me to turn around to face Laxus. "I'm only going to ask you once more, Blondie. Where. Do. You. Think. Your. Going." He growled dangerously, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Who are you talking to?"

"You. Now answer my question, Blondie."

"My name isn't Blondie."

"Just answer the question."

"No."

I sighed "To where the shattered ones go. How did you even pass through the portal? You aren't broken." "Who said I wasn't?" he countered. "Fine. Do you want to come with me?" I asked, "Do I have a choice?" he asked looking up to where the portal once was. I mentally slapped myself for asking such a dumb question.

Letting go of my wrists, I beckoned for him to follow me. Reaching the Golden Gates, I gently place my hand on them, the gates slowly opening, floating through the gate, a blinding light flashed, forcing me to shut my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how was it? Did you like it? Please R&R. I'll update soon~ See you! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: What happened? (Real Chapter)

**A/N Hi everyone! Thanks for the lovely review from IzzyLovesRoLu and also to the ones who followed or liked my story, and of course the readers.**

**Sorry I took a long time to update! **

**Evangeline****: You abandoned us! *Throws books at Ceria***

**Ceria****: I had a ton of homework to do! *dodges books* **

**Evangeline****: Not only that! You updated the wrong chapter for this story! *stops throwing books***

**Ceria****: *panting* Yeah! Sorry for the inconvenience! If you liked that "chapter" please read **_**Stars of the Midnight Sky**_**! Also, I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related it! I only own my OCs! This chapter was doubled as an apology.**

**Normal POV**

As the light faded, Lucy opened her eyes and looked around, eyes wide with wonder. Everything was made if gold, the river streams were gold ad glistened in the light. The trees and leaves were gold, and to sum it up, the whole place was gold.

Behind Lucy was Laxus, who unfortunately didn't close his eyes, and was now complaining about the black dots in his eyes. Cursing continuously, clutching his head stumbling on his feet. Lucy was too caught up with the scenery at the moment to notice Laxus's suffering. (A/N Hah! Take that, old man!)

"Newbies? What a pain..." A blond girl with red eyes sneered (A/N some of you should know who this is~) "Greetings. I'm Fangtine and that is Evangeline. You must be new around here, what is your name?" A girl with black hair and pink eyes asked, turning her attention away from the scenery, Lucy beamed "I'm Lucy! And that's Laxus." Pointing at Laxus who had FINALLY got rid of the "lights-in-his-eyes."

"Oh. I didn't see you there." Fangtine said apologetically, "You obviously couldn't, I doubt that smurf would have either." Laxus growled at her, Evangeline's bangs covered her eyes. "Can't handle being called a smurf? Well suck it up, you're a smurf. Fangtine had an uneasy look on her face.

Evangeline snapped her fingers, Laxus's clothes disappeared only to be replaced by a pink ballet tutu. "Is that all you can do, smurf? Your pretty weak, illusions don't scare me." Evangeline clapped her hands in front of her.

**Laxus's POV**

The smurf clapped her hands and I felt the ballet tutu seem to materialise on me. Grabbing on the pink fabric, I realised that it was real, I paled slightly.

"Tch." The smurf spun around and dragged Fang away, Fang mouthed a 'sorry.' "We only just got here and you already made an enemy? Are you serious?" Blondie placed her hands on her hips, "Blondie, when can we leave this hell hole?" I asked ignoring her questions.

"Your blond too."

"So?"

"Don't call me Blondie."

"Whatever Blondie. Now answer the question."

"Argh! Call me that again and I'll rip you shreds."

"Fine, Loopy. You got a weird name though. Now answer the question."

"It's not Loopy! It's Lucy!"

"Fine. Lucy."

"We can't leave until we learn to let go of the past. And this is not a 'hell hole', rather it's a more like a heaven to us, we come here to be reborn."

"You know you're a nerd, Blondie?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Your just like that little blue bookworm at the guild."

"…"

"Blondie?"

I heard sniffs.

'Why was she crying? Isn't that blue bookworm her best friend?' turning to face her, I realized that she had took off. Navigating her scent, I followed her trail towards a clearing in a forest.

A knife was held at my throat…

**Normal POV**

"What are you doing here, Laxus?" a voice came from behid Laxus asked in a dangerously low tone, "Smurf? Have you seen Blondie? I command you to answer my question." Laxus said with a huff, "Don't forget who has the knife, tutu boy…"

"Fine. Fine. Now let go of me."

"So you can do what?"

"Find Blondie."

"Well tutu boy, I'm afraid this 'Blondie' has a name."

"I'm not talking about you, baka-"

"I wasn't talking about me, look golden bird nest. Lucy came here to relieve her sadness; you're just making it worse. You followed her here, so it's your duty to act accordingly to the rules of this place, if she falls into deeper sorrow than she is now, her heart will be tainted for eternity. Do you understand?" Laxus nodded taking in the information. Evangeline drew the knife away, shoving Laxus away from her, "Didn't know you had a caring side, smurf." Laxus taunted.

"You will not taunt anyone. People get offended, memories will trigger."

"What's your problem? What's with your attitude? Why are so offended by being called a smurf?"

Evangeline spun around, her hair whipping around her, her eyes blazing, her fist clenched. "Do you like to be pitied? Do you like to be used? Do you-" stopping in midsentence, "Forget what I said, it doesn't matter." Before dashing off deeper into the woods.

Deciding to deal with Evangeline later, he sniffed the air, catching Lucy's scent, he walked towards the beach. Sat on the sand was Lucy, staring out at the sea, occasionally throwing rocks onto the ocean. "Blon- Lucy." Laxus began, she shifted over, Lauxs sat down beside her.

"Sor-s-sor- Look I'm sorry for what I said, Lucy."

"It's alright, I'm sorry for lashing out at you."

"Can you tell me what happened at the guild?" Laxus asked trying to be as gentle as he could, Evangeline's warning ringing through his head. Lucy winced at the mention of Fairy Tail, taking in a sharp breath.

***Flashback Lucy's POV***

I bounced to the guild, happy that I had enough money to keep me going for at least 3 months, entering the guild I was greeted the guild like I usually did, "Ohayo minna!" a few of the members replied while others smiled, skipping towards the bar, she greeted the bartender "Hey Mira! Can I have a strawberry milkshake?"

"Sure Lucy! What's got you in such high spirits?"

"I have enough money to last me for 6 months! I can relax a little, instead of running around trying to earn as much as possible."

The doors burst open, Natsu and Happy entered. "Hey Luce! Let's go on a mission!"

"No thanks."

"Hey Luce are you okay? Usually you would want to go on a mission with us."

"Yeah Lushy, you're weirder than usual."

"I got enough money to last me for 6 months."

"Then shouldn't you train when you have spare time?"

"I'm trying to relax, Happy."

"I agree with Happy on this one, you need to get stronger."

I heard murmuring from the rest of Fairy Tail, I heard them saying how I always needed someone to save me, and how I always whine about not having enough money, how I rely on Natsu, Gray and Erza all the time.

"Lu-chan…you should work harder…change your diet, to something healthier-"

"Yeah! Be more like Levy!" Droy yelled,

""Levy is the best. You are nothing compared to her." Jet added.

I looked at Levy, she stood there staring at me. Not making a move to stand up for me.

Turning to Natsu, he just stood there as if for once considering something for one, which gave me a little hope. "Luce. Go train it'll do you some good." He grinned, giving me a thumbs up. My world shattered.

**A/N So…how was it? Good, bad, horrible? Please R&R! ^_^ **

**Sorry if I made Natsu and Levy mean. Please forgive me. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Laxus's Cousin

**A/N I'm so sorry guys. *ducks a broken vase* AHH! Don't kill me! *dodges random items* IF YOU KILL ME I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYMORE! *throwing stops* I was kinda of not motivated but when I read Drakengel20's review I was like: I HAVE TO UPDATE NOW!**

**Ceria****: *sighs* I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail *gets struck by lightning and falls unconscious***

**Laxus****: You got that right. Even tiny here agrees! *points at Evangeline***

**Evangeline****: Why you... *starts fighting***

**Lucy****: *attempts to break the fight, but gets involved***

**Fangtine****: Poor girl... *looks at Lucy* as Ceria-sama was saying she only own me and Evangeline along with her story. Please enjoy the story! *bows***

**Laxus's POV**

I listened to Blo-Lucy as she continued to tell me what happened to her at the guild. My fists clenched when the bookworm girl didn't stand up for her. Tch. Stupid salamander... I watched as Lucy bit her lip like she was about to cry. "Don't continue if you don't want to." I said patting her head. Lucy looked up at me, her eyes seemed to show a battle on whether to trust me or not.

"It's alright. So basically, after what happened at the guild, I left for my apartment. I was pissed, I mean they were supposed to be my friends and friends stick up for each other right?" Lucy looked at me for confirmation, it looked like her first time of finally having friends, I nodded. "Well when I got home, the landlady saw me looking sad, so she comforted me. The landlady...even if she was strict, she treated me well...like a second mother...and well when I finally calmed down, I went home feeling better already. But my good mood was ruined again, when I saw Team Natsu lounging in my room, Natsu was helping himself to ALL my food, and Gray had froze my floor somehow, and icicles where her and there, and he was just sitting there watching Natsu devour my food. While Erza...she was digging through my clothing, tossing them randomly." Lucy growled, I edged a little away, that was unexpected.

I admit it, the Great Laxus Dreyer, felt bad for Lucy Heartfillia, even if my team was obsessed with me, they would never do that. "So in the end, I stock up on food again, meaning a quarter of my money was spent on that. And because Erza was tossing my clothes randomly, most of them either got ripped but the icicles on the floor or got frozen by Grey. And I had buy new clothes, meaning another quarter of money was spent, then I had to get my floor changed, meaning the last half of my money was gone. And there I was back to step one, panicking for money."

Lucy sighed, "I was really mad at them and couldn't take it anymore, so I went to the place that calmed me down the most. The library. I was flipping through random books, and one in particular caught my eye. It had a silver cover and golden rims around it. The title was...Porta et Comminuit...I believe it means Gate Shattered." (A/N I have no idea I just put gate, then shattered _)

"So, you found out about this place and came here?" I summed up, "That's about it. Why did you follow me, Laxus? You shouldn't care, Natsu didn't care, he hurt my feelings, I don't want to be helpless, I know I'm weak, but there's no need to point it out," Lucy laughed "It's funny you know, being told your weak by someone who supposedly believed in you, someone who wasn't just a random person, but your best friend, as well as your first crush. I guess it's true; your closest friend is your greatest enemy. I wonder if a fairy's wings would heal, no one knows for sure, it would be a eternal journey, like the reasoning behind the name Fairy Tail." Lucy turned to face me.

"Look Lucy, I can't leave someone who looed like they were going to jump off a cliff. Besides, it was a natural instinct." I tore my gaze from her, it seemed difficult, and it was like something was keeping me from turning.

Lucy nodded, she stood up "Well it was nice talking to you, I'm sorry for babblering away. I guess I'll be going now, Laxus." She waved as she walked away in a rather cold manner, I was confused. it took me a few seconds to realize that she was leaving me behind.

"Wait! Lucy! Hey where do you think your going?" I yelled after her, "To a place I'm offered to stay at, where else." Lucy said calmly. "Ah…Lucy-san, I was just looking for you." The Fangtine girl said from behind me. "Fangtine-san! I was just looking for you…wait where's Evangeline?" Lucy smiled at Fangtine.

"Eva-san is cooling off right now," Fangtine said giving me a quick side-glance, in a hushed tone Fangtine turned to me and said "She's still in the clearing you found her earlier, Laxus-san, please set things right with her." Fangtine beckoned for Lucy to follow her, and left. "See you, Laxus. Thanks for listening." Lucy said her voice like a knife that cut through me. 'What's with her? She was fine at the beginning, and now she's all frosty.' I shrugged away the thought, and went to look for the smurf.

"Evangeline. Sorry. That's your getting out of me." I said rather roughly, "What did I tell you about being softer?! People are trying to heal here, not get tainted any further. How many times do I have to say this, till it gets into your head?!" Evangeline shrieked, "She's just like Porlyusica…" Laxus mumbled, "Wait…HOW DO YOU KNOW MY GRANDMOTHER?!" Evangeline yelled, "What? The old bat? Do you even know who your talking about, kid?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Evangeline growled loudly, "Sure sure. It's just that my grandmother also happens to be called Porlyusica, geez…pipe down kid…my ears hurt…your seriously like her, yelling her head off about hating humans-" I said annoyed.

"Woah woah…Hate for humans? Is your granddad Macarov Dreyar by chance…?" Evangeline said uneasily, "Yeah…What of it, kid?" I replied, trying to get rid of the ringing from my ears. Evangeline fell over. "Kid! You alright?!" I asked.

**Evangeline's POV**

I got up from the floor, and stared at the Laxus thing, "Hey kid, seriously, are you alright?" the Laxus thing was uncertain, "What's your name Laxus thing?" I asked, a tick mark appeared on the Lauxs thing's head, "I'm not a thing, kid. And my name is Laxus Dreyar. Get that in your little head would you?" the Laxus thing said.

"…YOU'RE MY COUSIN?!" I yelled, pointing a finger at the Laxus thing, "What? Kid, where did you get that idea from?" the Laxus thing asked. "Your grandmother is Porlyusica, who hates humans, and my grandmother has the same trait…does your grandmother have pink hair and red eyes?" I asked mervously, the Laxus thing nodded, "Well my granddad is also Makarov Dreyar." The Laxus thing looked shocked (A/N Imagine Laxus in the Grand Magic Games Arc when Mavis was crying.) "I don't exactly look like you, but that's because I inherited grandmother's eye colour, and granddad's hair colour. My mother was Isabelle Dreyar, who married my dad, Evan Crimson. Hah! Take that, genius!" I said arrogantly.

"I'm related to a kid like you?" Laxus still looked shocked, "Then how come I never heard about you or your parents?" Laxus asked eying me. "…My parents are dead…I went to live with Grandmother for a while, then I got kidnapped to somewhere and I...people abused me…and they…CURSED ME! NOW I CAN'T GROW PHYSICALLY!" I cried tears streaming down my face, Laxus awkwardly gave me a hug but quickly pulled away, when I stopped crying.

I looked up at the sky, the sky was silver, meaning it was night, "Let's go." I said tugging on Laxus's shirt, I was glad, I found a living relative, and it seemed like my grandparents are still alive, I hope I can see them again soon. "Where to?" Laxus lifted a brow, "To my house, that's where me and Fangtine live, Lucy is staying with us, so I figured that it wouldn't be so awkward for you and Lucy." I said quietly.

When we got to my house, I turned to Laxus, and I looked at him, I felt a little tint of pink appear on my cheeks. "Don't tell me your in love with me now, you're my cousin, and that's gross." Laxus said cautiously, "WHY WOULD I?! EWW! THAT'S GROSS! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?!" I yelled, "Geez…just kidding." Laxus said as I playfully pounded my fists on him. "Anyway…I wanted to ask you something…CANICALLYOULAXUS-NII?" I said quickly, "Heck! I'm 23!" he protested, "Perfect! I'm 15! Yay! Thanks Laxus-nii!" I wrapped my arms around him, he smiled a little.

"I'm back!" I yelled slamming open the door, "Why is Laxus with you?" Lucy asked, she looked a little nervous around him. "Oh! Well you see Laxus-nii is actually my cousin, and well I can't leave him there alone, right?" I beamed, "Oh…um…cool!" Lucy said hesitantly, she looked uncomfortable. I pulled her aside, "Lucy is something wrong? You look a little edgy around Laxus-nii…" I whispered worriedly, "Oh! Really? It's nothing…" I gave her a stern face, she sughed "It's just I'm scared of trusting him, Fairy Tail broke me, and…well he's from Fairy Tail and I'm afraid of him…they broke my trust! I'm scared!" I watched as Lucy broke down in front of me, "Lucy…though I haven't known him for very long, I know you can trust him! If he does hurt you in any way, I promise he'll have to hear from me! Besides! Fangtine would probably kill him!" I vowed in front of her.

"Alright then…" Lucy smiled. Suddenly, a thought went through my mind 'They would look so cute together! And I wouldn't mind if Lucy became my sister-in-law~ Actually…I WOULD BE SO HAPPY! MY FAMILY WILL GROW BIGGER AND BIGGER AND BIGGER!' I grinned at the thought, I decided that I would bring the two together.

"Lucy! Come on!" I dragged her towards Laxus, "You two have a chat while I go help Fangtine will dinner!" I cheered running off. "Illusion Make: Recording Lacrima" I whispered, I put the recording lacrima somewhere near the two, and snuck up to my room to listen in to their conversation.

**A/N So…What do you think?! I bet you probably hated it, but that would be expected. **

**I'll explain something first, so Evangeline's behavior is like this because she just wants to have a family, after the years of abuse, she felt that no one loved her, and so this leads to her desire for having a family. **

**I'm sorry for the lack of LaLu moments here, I just wanted to give Laxus a bit of love (Not from ME, okay?!) from someone other than Macarov, and I thought that a sibling-like relationship would be perfect! Plus I would have a matchmaker to help with the progess of the LaLu moments. (You know kind of like a bridge! ****) Please tell me what you think about their relationship the sibling-like relationship in the reviews! Thanks!**

**In the next chapter, we're going to have LaLu moments! And the next chapter should be posted on the 17****th****! Stay tuned!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
